Schroeder zorro
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Na festa à fantasia de Sally, Lucy estava furiosa porque não achava Schroeder em lugar nenhum. O que ela não sabia é que Schroeder estava fantasiado de zorro e dançando com Patty Pimentinha. Um leve SchroederXPatty


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Schroeder zorro**

O tempo passou depressa para Charlie Brown e sua turma. Sally agora estava fazendo 15 anos e, para comemorar, resolveu fazer uma festa a fantasia para todos os seus amigos.

Mas duas pessoas, em especial, não estavam se divertindo.

**Lucy: ***olhando pros lados* Onde está o Schroeder? Eu não o vejo em lugar nenhum!

**Sally: ***também olhando pros lados* E quem liga pro Schroeder? Eu tô procurando o Linus! Ah, lá está ele!

Sally, fantasiada de fada, puxou Linus, fantasiado de super-homem, da mesa do bufê. Lucy, fantasiada de bruxa, continuava procurando por Schroeder, sem saber que ele estava escondido no banheiro.

**Charlie: ***notando o desespero de Schroeder* Schroeder, eu sei que você não quer ser visto pela Lucy, mas não pode ficar aqui no banheiro pela festa toda!

**Schroeder: **Eu não posso fazer nada, Charlie! Como estou sem fantasia, Lucy me reconhecerá de longe!

**Charlie: **Se o problema é esse, eu te ajudo! Não terei problemas pra buscar uma fantasia no meu quarto, já que a festa é no salão de festas da minha casa! Não demoro!

Charlie Brown saiu correndo do banheiro e voltou em 15 minutos com uma fantasia.

**Schroeder: ***surpreso* Zorro?!

**Charlie: **É a melhor fantasia pra te "esconder"! Ou isso ou Batman!

**Schroeder: ***gota* Acho que vou ficar com a de zorro! Não sou o único garoto loiro dessa festa mesmo!

**Charlie: **Convidar uma garota pra dançar também pode ajudar a se esconder! Isso se você souber dançar!

**Schroeder: ***veia na testa* Eu não sei só tocar Bethoven, sabia? Me dá logo a fantasia de zorro que eu não aguento mais ficar nesse banheiro fedorento!

Schroeder recebeu a fantasia e saiu do banheiro após vestí-la. Notou Lucy olhando pra ele meio desconfiada, mas ela logo desviou a atenção pro outro lado.

**Schroeder: ***engolindo em seco*_ Charlie Brown tem razão! Talvez a Lucy não me note se eu convidar uma garota pra dançar, já que não sou de fazer essas coisas!_

Felizmente, ele notou uma garota vestida de havaiana sentada ao lado da mesa do bufê, só observando. Mas só quando chegou perto é que reconheceu a garota: Patty Pimentinha.

**Schroeder: ***nervoso* _Respira fundo, Schroeder! É só imaginar que está falando com Bethoven!_ Quer dançar, Bethoven? Quer dizer, Patty Pimentinha?

**Patty: ***reconhecendo a voz* Schroeder?

**Schroeder: ***tapando a boca dela com a mão* Não diz meu nome, Patty! A última coisa que eu quero é que a Lucy me ache!

**Patty: ***tirando a mão dele* Tudo bem, eu já entendi! Vamos dançar então! Ou você só estava brincando quando me convidou pra dançar?

Schroeder respondeu que não, e os dois foram dançar. Voltando à Lucy, esta ainda procurava Schroeder, quando encontrou Márcie.

**Lucy: **Márcie, você viu o Schroeder?

**Márcie: **Na última vez que eu o vi, ele e Charlie Brown entraram juntos no banheiro! Mas o Charlie está dançando com a garotinha ruiva agora, então o Schroeder deve ter ido embora!

**Lucy:** *irritada* Droga! Eu vou ligar pra casa dele!

Voltando à Schroeder e Patty...

**Patty: ***iniciando uma conversa* Quando você me convidou pra dançar, foi impressão minha ou você disse "Bethoven"?

**Schroeder: ***envergonhado* Desculpe por isso! Eu não costumo falar com garotas, principalmente pra chamar pra dançar! Então imagino que estou falando com Bethoven, mas me confundi na hora!

**Patty: ***rindo* Você gosta mesmo de Bethoven, Schroe... quer dizer, zorro!

**Schroeder: ***confuso* Zorro?!

**Patty: **É a sua fantasia, não?

**Schroeder: ***sacando* Ah, é mesmo! Eu tinha esquecido!

Os dois riram, antes de quase se desequilibrarem durante a dança. Patty ia cair no chão, mas Schroeder a segurou pela cintura, como se estivessem dançando tango.

**Schroeder:** *vermelho* Ah... desculpe!

**Patty: ***levantando-se, igualmente vermelha* Ah... não, tá tudo bem! Quer um refrigerante?

**Schroeder: **Tá certo!

Os dois foram pra mesa do bufê, a tempo de ver Lucy esbravejando.

**Lucy: ***irritada* Não está em casa, não está na festa... onde o Schroeder está, afinal? Num concerto de Bethoven?

**Patty e Schroeder: ***abafando o riso*_ Isso é imperdível!_

Depois de comerem, os dois dançaram bastante, até resolverem ir pra casa juntos.

**Patty:** *ao chegarem à casa dela* Obrigada por me acompanhar, Schroeder! E pela dança também!

**Schroeder: **Não foi nada! E sinto muito se a dança foi comigo! Tenho certeza de que gostaria de ter dançado com outra pessoa!

**Patty: ***sorriso maroto* Você acha isso mesmo depois de duas horas de dança?

**Schroeder: ***corado* Ah... foi mal! Bom, nos vemos no colégio segunda-feira!

Mas antes dele ir, Patty o beijou no rosto.

**Patty: ***corada* Até segunda!

Depois disso, entrou em casa, e Schroeder foi pra sua com um sorriso. Até que ir à festa da Sally, mesmo se escondendo, não havia sido tão ruim.

FIM!!!


End file.
